mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Yes! PreCure 5
TVB YOYO TV ANIONE, CHAMP TV Cartoon Network Cartoon Network Cartoon Network | first = February 4, 2007 | last = January 27, 2008 | episodes = 49 | episode_list = }} TVB YOYO TV ANIONE, CHAMP TV Okto (Premeries after Kamen Rider Kabuto). | first = February 3, 2008 | last = January 25, 2009 | episodes = 48 | episode_list = }} is the fourth and fifth ''Pretty Cure anime series by Toei Animation, comprising the original series and its sequel, GoGo. The 5 in the title refers to the fact that this Pretty Cure team has five members. The series has also been adapted into a manga series http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ikyX140Y6_o In Nakayoshi's Magazine Lovely Spring Edition; The series has made use of butterflies as the main theme, also to the extent that the girls transform with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Metamorphose!"; which refers back to the butterfly theme. In GoGo!, however, roses are used as its primary theme as well. Both series do not seem to take place in a modern Japanese city, and make references to many words and phrases in French. Yes! Pretty Cure 5 The original series started broadcasting on February 4, 2007 and ended on January 27, 2008 in Japan. Nozomi Yumehara, a regular student, finds a magical book called the Dream Collet in the library and meets Coco, a creature from the Palmier Kingdom. Nozomi decides to help restore his world, which has been destroyed by an organization called Nightmare, by completing the Dream Collet and finding the 55 Pinkies to make any wish come true. By making her decision to help Coco, she proves she has the heart to be a Pretty Cure and is given her Pinky Catch from a pink butterfly letting her transform into Cure Dream. Meanwhile, the Nightmares are fighting the cures to steal the Dream Collet and defeat Pretty Cure. To help, she must choose a team of four other students to be Pretty Cure so that she may help protect the Dream Collet and save Nuts from his entrapment within. Together with Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Cure Mint and Cure Aqua, they form the Pretty Cure Team. The movie Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibōken! (鏡の国のミラクル大冒険 lit. Great Miraculous Adventure in the Mirror Kingdom) premiered on 10 November 2007. While Nozomi and her friends are enjoying themselves at Princess Land, an amusement park, Coco and Nuts have been abducted into the Mirror Kingdom. At the same time, Shadow ( ) is after the Dream Collet so that he can use the power of the Pinkies to rule the Mirror Kingdom. To prevent this from happening, Migirin and Hidarin, who are residents of the Mirror Kingdom, become allies with Pretty Cure to assist in the fight against Shadow and rescuing Coco and Nuts. Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! The sequel Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo! started its run on February 3, 2008. A new Pretty Cure warrior is introduced. The Cure Rose Garden has always been concealed from human eye. Flora, the area's guardian, watches over it and ensures that the path to the secret area doesn't appear. However Eternal, an art organization known for amassing treasure and artwork from many worlds, is trying to get to the garden. To do this, they first invade the Palmier Kingdom and four other kingdoms. Flora senses the approaching danger and sends a letter to Nozomi and the Pretty Cure 5. Their new mission is to find the four rulers that have fled from their kingdoms since they hold the Rose Garden Keys. To perform this mission, Nozomi and the others regain their ability to transform into PreCure Five and a new heroine; Milky Rose, appears. The sequel's movie, Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday (お菓子の国のハッピーバースデー lit. Happy Birthday in the Land of Sweets) debuted in theaters in Japan on November 8, 2008. Characters Pretty Cure ; / / , Pretty Cure of Hope : :A second-year student at L'École des Cinq Lumières Institute, Nozomi appears to be a typical shōjo heroine, and does not know what to do with her life. She has no special talent like the other members of PreCure and is clumsy and carefree to a fault, but her cheerful and optimistic demeanor earns her the respect of others. She has a habit of saying " " when she decides on something. She becomes Pretty Cure in order to fulfill the promise of Coco's dream. Influenced by Coco, Nozomi has a crush on him and conceives a notion to be a teacher by degrees. Though her teammates are vastly different from her, Nozomi learns how to become their friend. Cure Dream wears pink, and her costume has a design resembling that of Cure Rouge. For catching Pinkies, Coco gets a bell from her Pinky Catch. :She introduces herself as :In the first movie, her counterpart is Dark Dream, who is voiced by Chinami Nishimura. In the second movie, she gets a power-up: Shining Dream. ; / , Pretty Cure of Passion : :This second-year student appears as a tomboy and plays enough sports to have every team clamouring for her to join them, but indulges in a few feminine pursuits, such as a love of boys and is scare of ghosts and legends. She has a very straightforward and down-to-earth personality that sharply contrasts with her childhood friend and classmaate, Nozomi. Her parents run a flower shop, making her busy of helping parents and nursing younger sister and brother. She felt in question for her future at first, but getting interest in jewery design after working in Nuts House. Rin wears red, and she transforms into Cure Rouge; her counterpart is her best friend, Cure Dream. For catching Pinkies, Coco gets a trumpet from her Pinky Catch. She introduces herself as :In the first movie, her counterpart is Dark Rouge, who is voiced by Miki Nagasawa. ; / , Pretty Cure of Effervescence : :Urara is in the first-year and the youngest member. She is a sweet blonde first-year and a transfer student. She is half Japanese and half French. She wants to herit the dream of her mother, who was a famous actress before passing away, so she engages in the entertainment career. Owing to these complex reasons, she has a mature and realistic personality, leaving her few friends around her. Before she joined the team, she learned of Nozomi's and Rin's identities, and was not nearly as shocked as the others. Cure Lemonade wears yellow and has no counterpart. For catching Pinkies, Coco gets a harp from her Pinky Catch. She introduces herself as :In the first movie, her counterpart is Dark Lemonade, who is voiced by Rie Kugimiya. ; / , Pretty Cure of Tranquility : :In the third-year, Komachi is kind and shy, and likes to read books and write. However, once she is angered enough, she will snap and release her temper. She is a volunteer at the school library, along with Karen/Cure Aqua, and often spends her time there writing stories. Her dream is to become a writer, and she exhibits particular talent in this: Nuts praised her first completed story (upon the 7th revision), and he does not give praise lightly. She has romantic feelings for Nuts, which she expresses in the form of her second novel. Her parents own a traditional Japanese sweetshop. She becomes a Pretty Cure when she acknowledges with Nozomi's thought. :The green-clad Cure Mint is the counterpart of Cure Aqua. For catching Pinkies, Coco gets a flute/piccolo from her Pinky Catch. She introduces herself as :In the first movie, her counterpart is Dark Mint, who is voiced by Yūko Minaguchi. ; / , Pretty Cure of Intelligence :Voiced by: '' Ai Maeda :Karen is Komachi's classmate and best friend, comes from an affluent family and is a member of the student council. Her parents are musicians and often go on tour. She misses them, but will not ask for them to come home for fear of disturbing their work, so despite wealth and popularity, she is often lonely. :Seen around school as cool and inspiring, most of the students look up to her. She, as Nozomi learns, is the most trustworthy Cure. In the beginning, she is reluctant to join the Cure team. In episode 6, as the girls are being manhandled, Karen stands up for her friends, vowing to protect them regardless of transformation. The butterfly that eluded her previously reappears and successfully lands on her wrist, enabling her to transform to Cure Aqua. For catching Pinkies, Coco gets a violin from her Pinky Catch. As Cure Aqua-counterpart of Cure Mint-she wears deep blue in her outfit, resembling Cure Mint's outfit. She introduces herself as Like Nozomi and Komachi with Coco and Nuts respectively, she has a special bond with Milk. :In the first movie, her counterpart is Dark Aqua, who is voiced by Reiko Kiuichi. Mascots ; / : :One of the mascot creatures from the Palmier Kingdom, Coco is a yellow-furred Tail Chipmunk searching for the Dream Collet to restore his kingdom. He can transform into a human, and later becomes a teacher at Nozomi's school to keep watch of her. Coco has expressed that he has strong feelings for Nozomi, but is hesitant to act on them because of the knowledge that they will have to go their separate ways as soon as his kingdom is restored. Fittingly, his human name "Kokoda" sounds like the way one would say "I'm Coco" in Japanese. :Halfway through the series, it is revealed that he and Nuts are actually princes from separate parts of the Palmier Kingdom. :He is given Palmier's crown in episode 24 of Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo, allowing PreCure 5 to use Cure Fleur. Both he and Nuts combine powers in GoGo episode 38 to allow Cure Dream and Milky Rose to combine powers. ; / : :The other creature from the Palmier Kingdom, Nuts is a brown squirrel that can transform into a human, the clerk of a jewelry shop called Nuts House. In the beginning of the series, he is sealed within the Dream Collet and was freed after the 5 Cures received their powers. Coco describes him as a good friend, comparable to the relationship between Nozomi and Rin. In Episode 7 Nuts is released from the Dream Collet and is revealed to have an aloof, somewhat cold personality. Because of the events of his past he has difficulty trusting anyone, and did not trust Coco at first. His human form is so good looking that it causes the other Pretty Cure girls to blush, as well as most other girls who see him. :Komachi exhibits romantic feelings for Nuts, and though his stoicism does not make him an easy character to read, it is made clear that he feels a special bond with Komachi. :Some episodes of the series, as well as a set of character cards, give his human name as "Natts"; however, this is generally accepted as Engrish. :He is given Palmier's crown in episode 31 of Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo, allowing Milky Rose to use the Milky Mirror. Both he and Coco combine powers in GoGo episode 38 to allow Cure Dream and Milky Rose to combine powers. ; / / , The Blue Rose : :Debuts in episode 21. A white-and-pink lop rabbit who is the royal speaker and chancellor-to-be of the Palmier Kingdom. unlike Nuts and Coco, is unable to transform into a human. Milk and Nozomi are always in constant disagreements over food, especially chocolate. In Gogo she obtained the ability to turn into a human, her alias Kurumi Mimino, after picking up a glowing blue seed in episode 7. Milk adimires Coco a lot, and is jealous when Nozomi shows close to him. Milk and Karen share a close friendship, since she wants to learn leadership from Karen. Her civilian name backwards has the same pronunciation with meaning "Milk's ears." She has long, violet, curly hair and fuchsia eyes. When transformed, she wears violet with blue flower decorations. A calm, smart character, her cool persona acts as a mask to her bizarre personality. :She introduces herself as :Transformation: :: ; / : :Debuts in episode 1 of the sequel. A tan feathered, bird-like mascot that can turn to human form and take on an aerial transport form when necessary. He is slightly arrogant and a delivery-boy. Syrup once worked for Eternal, the villains of the sequel, because he was looking for something in the Cure Rose Garden and needed to get there. He quit for reasons currently unknown. When Syrup was younger, he worked in the Cure Rose Garden. In Eternal, he was asked to deliver a letter from Eternal's boss to Flora. :Syrup has amnesia and forgot who he was. He wanted to find the Cure Rose Garden so he can regain his memories. :Syrup also develops a bond with Urara like the ones between Nozomi and Coco and Komachi and Nuts, as hinted in episodes 4, 18, and 40. ; : :A walking pink mailbox that works with Syrup. He helps with sending and receiving letters. In last episode, it is said that he is the red rose that Syrup planted in Cure Rose Garden. He just disguises himself as a mailbox so he can be with Syrup all the time. Villains Nightmare ; : :Desparaia's secretary. He conveys her intentions and orders to other Nightmares, and report to her on the missions. Most of the other Nightmares fear him. He is modeled after a chameleon and often uses his mimicking ability to deceive others. His name is a play on the Japanese word "kawaru" which means change.変わる is the kanji form for "kawaru." ; : :This is the last Nightmare member showing up in the first season. Bloody can transform into a bat-like creature, shooting sonic waves at his enemies. In the first place, however, he tries to win by persuasion and talking, only using Kowaina to help him. He always uses rooms or places to transform into Kowaina rather than objects. ; : :The boss of Girinma, Gamao and Arachnea. He transforms into a bee. For the first part of the series he was believed to be leading the Nightmares, but it is soon revealed that he takes orders from Kawarino. He joined Eternal in the sequel after surviving a fatal fall near the end of the prequel. ; : :The first of the villains to appear. He can transform into a deadly praying mantis with arms that slice. He greatly fears his superiors, and is often threatened by Bunbee. In his human form ,he wears a hat and holds a cane. ; : :The lone woman of the team, she resembles Poisony from the first season. She transforms into a spider. Many episodes featuring her have her pulling the girls into the sewers to fight, for reasons unknown. Her name is based on the Greek "arachne" (spider). In her human form she has short light purple hair and wears a red office dress. ; : :A large man that resembles a hobo. He is seen to be extremely lazy and often refuses to do any work, even if his survival and duty as a Nightmare depend on it. He transforms into a toad. His name is from the Japanese "gama", meaning toad. In his human form he looks very fat. ; : :One of the villains appearing in the second part of the season. She can transform into a bird-like, very colorful costume reminiscent of Brazil Carnival. She likes to take what she wants and often lets Bunbee serve her in some way. In her human form she is very fat and wears a red jacket and blue pants; she also wears jewelry. ; : :A Kowaina is a catastrophic entity that can be inserted into any inanimate object, causing it to "come alive" and cause destruction. The villains often use it as both an offense and a defense to add more helpers onto their side during the battle. The name is a pun off of the Japanese adjective, "kowai na", which means "frightening."怖い is the kanji form for "frightening." ; : :The top of the Nightmares. She intends to gain eternal life to bring despair to all the world, and has ordered her subordinates to obtain the Dream Collet. Her name appears to play off of the words "pariah" and "despair". . She has long brown hair and wears a purple dress and a mask. Eternal ; : :Scorp is the first Eternal member to be shown in the series. He seems to know a lot about Syrup and his circumstances. When coming to fight, he transforms into a scorpion. Although they do not get along too well at first, he gradually becomes kind of friends with Bunbee. His last episode was episode 11. ; : :This guy is the third Eternal member (not counting Bunbee as one). He transforms into an octopus, the Japanese word "tako" in his name stands for this. He does not like rules very much and thus often argues with Anacondy about his reports. His last episode was episode 25. ; : :Isohgin is one of the "nightmare-duo" from Eternal that are said to be the best hunters there. He is the tall one of the two and mostly just repeats what Yadohkan says. Together, the two of them transform into a weird creature looking like a leg-less human creature on a cancer. His last episode was episode 38 along with his partner. ; : :Yadokhan is the partner of Isohgin and the small, fat one of the two. He mainly does the talking, although he is also very short of words. Together, the two of them transform into a weird creature looking like a leg-less human creature on a cancer. His last episode was episode 38 along with his partner. ; : :This old woman wearing kind of a mushroom on her head manipulates fairy tales (European and also Japanese ones) to fight Precure. To do so, she pulls the girls into the world of the fairy tales where she can find ideal material to create a Hoshiina. She does not like Anacondy very much. Her last episode was episode 42. ; : :The monster in the new season is called forth by throwing a yellow ball onto the object that then turns into a Hoshiina. The name is from "hoshii", which means "to want or desire"."Hoshii" in kanji form is 欲しい. ; : :The currently newest member of Eternal is an extremely good-looking guy. He uses his good looks to approach Precure and find out something about them. His true form is revealed as of episode 41, and resembles a humanoid cockroach. ; : :She is a middle age woman with purple hair resembling a medusa's. She's also the kind of an administrator among Eternal, always telling her members what they should do and controlling rare objects they bring her. She also always claims report papers from her members and is very strict to them. In fact she seems to be doing all that only for the boss of Eternal, the director. As of episode 46, her true form is revealed. ; : :He is the ruler of the Eternal. He wants to go to Cure Rose Garden to make all life eternal. Others ; / : :He is the Minazukis' butler and takes care of Karen when her parents aren't home. He is very respectful to her and calls her 'ojou-sama' ("young lady"), but he also seems to be fond of her, like a father. Jii-ya is the term which an old servant is called (similarly Baa-ya means an old nanny or housemaid), and not his own name. ; : :The mistress of the cafeteria in girls' school where they always eat lunch, rather like the Tako Café in Pretty Cure Max Heart. She is a cheerful, middle-aged woman who sometimes gives them good advice. She is also the Headmistress of the school. ; : :This second-year student is the chief editor of the Cinq Lumières Tsūshin (a school paper). She tends to appropriate the paper for herself a little. Her name is a pun of masukomi (mass communication/media). Mika gets close to getting her "scoop" on the Pretty Cures, but is always distracted by Nuts' human form, making the next day's paper all about him and her and reducing the article on the Cures to a small, almost unreadable size. ; : :Nozomi's mother. She is a beautician and runs a beauty shop "Espoir" (which is French for hope). She and Kazuyo are childhood friends just like Nozomi and Rin. Kazuyo says that she had been a more blunderer than Nozomi. ; : :Rin's mother. She and her husband run a flower shop "Fleuriste Natsuki". She is called "Kazu-chan" by Megumi like Rin by Nozomi. ; & : & :They are twins and Rin's younger siblings. Yu is a boy and Ai is a girl. They are so naughty that they always trouble Rin. Cure Rose Garden ; : :Mysterious lady who guards the Cure Rose Garden. She has long pink hair with a tiara adorning her head. The boss of Eternal is interested in her. In the last episode, she told Syrup that she wanted him to be friends with the Cures and that's why she asked him to send that letter to Nozomi in the first episode. Four Rulers In the sequel, the Kings and Queens of four Kingdoms hold the Rose Garden Keys. For this, Eternal attacks their Kingdoms and they flee. Once a ruler is found, he or she must stay in the Rose Pact for a certain amount of time to recover. After which, they can go back and restore the Kingdom destroyed. Each have a special power that benefits themselves and the team, and the rulers can communicate with their crowns. Together, all four open the door to the Cure Rose Garden. ; : :The first ruler to be found. A small, blue Dragon, he is the ruler of the Doughnut Kingdom, which is east of Palmier. Dignified, he is smart and arrogant. He appreciates people who work hard for others. Should he be attacked, he will stun the enemy with a blue light emitting from his hands. The King leaves in episode 14, but not before giving a calling card. ; : :Second ruler holding a Rose Garden Key. She is a pink-and-red colored bird, the Queen of the Bavarois Kingdom, which is south of Palmier. Sociable and energetic, but very talkative to the point of causing problems for others. Her power allows communication between PreCure 5 by making their transformation items act as a mobile phone. In episode 25, she gives her calling card and goes back to her kingdom. ; : :The third ruler with a Rose Garden Key. She is a lemon chiffon, orange striped tiger. Is in love with Coco and claims to be his fiancee. Her kingdom, the Crêpe Kingdom, is west of Palmier. She hopes that her marriage to Coco will unify both kingdoms. Crepe's power activates the Milky Note, a laptop. Crepe leaves in episode 34, remaining friends with Coco after he rejects her confession, and giving her calling card. ; : :The last ruler known with a key. He is a green and tan turtle, the ruler of the Mont Blanc Kingdom, which is to the north of Palmier. Eldest of all four rulers, he is also the most intelligent, as he knows about the connection between Flora and Syrup. He also may know the connection between Eternal and the Cure Rose Garden. Special Powers and Items Attacks Cure Dream * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 # # With the "Dream Torch" : * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! ** ** As Shining Dream with "Starlight Fleure": Cure Rouge * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 # # With "Rouge Tact" : * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! ** Cure Lemonade * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 # # With "Lemonade Castanet" : * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! ** Cure Mint * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 # # With "Mint Leaf" : * Yes! Pretty cure 5 GoGo! ** Cure Aqua * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 # # With "Aqua Ribbon" : * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! ** Milky Rose # # With "Milky Mirror": Combined # Together with the power of hope and hearts, join together with the five lights of arts! Pretty Cure Colorful Fantasy - Used in the original series and movie, the latter of whose users are in their Super Pretty Cure forms. It requires the use of the Dream Torch, Rouge Tact, Lemonade Castanet, Mint Leaf and Aqua Ribbon.(Precure 5 Explosion in Japanese ver.) # ! # - Used in the final episode of the sequel Items Original series * Pinky Catch (ピンキーキャッチュ)- A watch-like item that doubles up a transformation device and a storage for capturing pinkies. * Dream Collet (ドリームコレット) - This book can make any wish come true, but requires the fifty-five pinkies in order for it to function. The Nightmare is after this item. * Symphony Set - It comprises Pretty Cure 5's power-up items, namely, the Dream Torch, Rouge Tact, Lemonade Castanet, Mint Leaf and Aqua Ribbon. When used together, the girls can perform Pretty Cure Five Explosion. Yes Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! * Curemo (キュアモ) - A cellphone-like device for transforming into Pretty Cure. * Rose Pact - A Compact-like device that has the power of the Rose. Eternal is after this item. * Milky Palette - A device that resembles an eyeshadow palette, used by Kurumi to transform into Milky Rose. She also uses this to perform Milky Rose Blizzard. * Cure Fleur (キュアフルーレ) - A sword-like finisher weapon summoned by Coco, who is wearing his Palmier Crown. Each member has her own Fleur with a unique name for it, namely, the Crystal Fleur, Fire Fleur, Shining Fleur, Protect Fleur and Tornado Fleur. It should be noted that in the movie however, Nozomi, as Shining Dream, has another Cure Fleur called the Starlight Fleur. * Milky Note (ミルキィノート) - Created by Nuts. Nuts summons this mini laptop-like device to produce the Milky Mirror. The blue and pink sliding buttons must collide together in order for this to happen. * Milky Mirror (ミルキィミラー) - Milky Rose uses this to perform Milky Rose Metal Blizzard. This item is produced from the Milky Note's monitor. Locations * L'École des Cinq Lumières (サンクルミエール学園)- The school that Pretty Cure 5 attends. Originally misspelled in the animation as "Cing Lumiere"Clearly shown on the school bus in the opening sequence as well as some episodes of the original series., its name a direct translation of "school of the five lights". * Palmier Kingdom (パルミエ王国)- Coco and Nuts' original place of residence. its name comes from the French word for "coconut tree", hence the characters Coco and Nuts. "Palmiers" is also a French kind of bakery that connects the name of the kingdom to the also bakery-related surrounding kingdoms. * Nightmare - This base for the villains appears to be located in the middle of a city district. * Natts House - The jewelry shop owned by Nuts. * Espoir - The beauty shop owned by Nozomi's mother. The shop's name is derived from the French word for hope. * Fleuriste Natsuki - Flower shop owned by Rin's parents. Fleuriste is French for florist. * Cure Rose Garden (キュアローズガールデン)- This secret garden is guarded by Flora. The Four Rulers hold the keys to the garden. * Eternal(エターナル) - The interior of this villains' base resembles an art museum. Episode list Movies * http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2007_precure5/ * http://www.precure-movie.com/ Theme songs See also * List of Yes! Precure 5 episodes * List of Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo! episodes References External links * Toei Animation's Yes! Precure 5 site A Japanese Unofficial site without GOODS * Toei Animation's Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! site A unoffcial Site without GOODS * TV Asahi's Yes! Precure 5 site * TV Asahi's Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! site * Yes! PreCure 5 movie: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibōken! * Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo movie: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday * Bandai Namco's Precure Dream Live Official Website * * Metamorphose: A Yes! Precure 5 Fansource * Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Yes! Precure 5 English Collective * http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=7465 Precure 5 Secert Junior Novel At DIC site Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Anime of 2008 Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:Pretty Cure de:Yes! PreCure 5 es:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ko:Yes! 프리큐어5 id:Yes! PreCure 5 it:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ja:Yes! プリキュア5 pt:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 th:Yes! พรีเคียว 5 zh:Yes! 光之美少女5